Where Are You?
by dragoneyes238
Summary: Mysterious kidnappings occur and some kids are frightened. Inuyasha and Kagome go to school together(they are younger like 12, 13, 14) and when Inuyasha gets kidnapped, Kagome goes on a mission to find out the mystery to her new friend’s disappearance.
1. News!

Hey! This is ma new story. It is strange, but amusing! Maybe? Lolz Here we go!

Also the gang is only like kids maybe 13 or 14? Maybe a bit older.

Inuyasha trudged along the side of the road, backpack hanging limply at his side. He didn't have any homework, so he could hang around anywhere for as long as he wanted.

Though he didn't know it, Inuyasha was unusually bright for his age. He wasn't gifted or a genius, but he was above average. He also had street smarts, which could save him from one day from the cruel world.

But one wrench was thrown into the gears of Inuyasha's life. Sure he was a normal kid, he liked to play sports, and went to school everyday, but Inuyasha had a hard life. His mother and father had died, and he was left with his older brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha, and he treated him like a piece of trash. Also he and his brother were demons. Well Sesshomaru was a full demon was only half demon, causing some of the hatred from Sesshomaru. No one else thought it mattered.

Inuyasha ran away a lot. He tried to be happy but nothing in his life was happy. He of course had friends, and had a good time at school but home was a place of misery, and he couldn't stand his brother. Inuyasha sighed. He might as well go home and go to bed. It was only about 5 or so, and the sun was up, but he felt tired.

Inuyasha walked through the park and saw four girls from his class playing on the swings. They were the popular girls, but they were really friendly, if he remembered correctly. They also stuck together. You never saw one of them without the rest. He walked over to them.

"Hi!" He smiled brightly.

"Oh, hello." One of them replied with a smile. "You're Inuyasha right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we're in the same class." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" She waved, and Inuyasha waved back. After he had gone a little distance, he could still hear the girls giggling.

Inuyasha opened the door to his house.

"Inuyasha? Is that you, little brother?" Sesshomaru's cold voice floated through the air.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, good. Here meet Rin." Sesshomaru pointed to a young girl beside him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha knew he was just faking being to his little brother because of that girl. As soon as she left, it would be back to torture.

"Dinner's on the table." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha smiled. Even though Sesshomaru was mean, he was a good chef, and he did feed Inuyasha.

After Inuyasha had eaten his fill, he felt warm, and drowsy. He ambled upstairs, into his room. His only safe haven. Inuyasha fell asleep as soon as he had jumped into bed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I'm hooooome!" Kagome called to the whole house.

"Hello, dear!" Kagome's mother smiled. "How was your day?"

"Excellent. We had a person come in, and they brought snakes and reptiles, and we got to pet them." Kagome replied. Kagome had just turned twelve, and she had developed an interest in reptiles and fish.

"I bet that was exciting." Kagome's mother said, and handed her a few chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey mom, can I go play in the park with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka?" Kagome asked.

"Do you have any homework?" Kagome's mom asked sternly.

"Nope." Kagome answered.

"Ok dear." Was the answer. Kagome jumped from her seat after having finished her cookies. She dialed the numbers of her three friends and told them all to meet her at the park. Kagome grabbed her favourite jacket, and she headed outside. She followed the shortcut her and Yuka had found one day which led to the park, and waited for her friends. Eri was the first to arrive, then Ayumi and Yuka together.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Yuka asked.

"Let's play on the swings." Kagome suggested. Each of the four girls took a swing, and began to pump their legs casually. They swayed in the breeze, and chatted quietly.

"Hi!" A boy had appeared out of nowhere, he smiled brightly.

"Oh, hello." Kagome replied, smiling. "You're Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah, we're in the same class." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Kagome waved at him. He waved back at her, and slowly walked away. When he was out of earshot the girls began to talk.

"He totally likes you, Kagome." Eri said.

"Hey, I don't even know him." Kagome said defensively.

"Yeah, but he knows you." Yuka replied. All of the girls laughed.

"He only talked to you." Ayumi giggled.

"So what?" Kagome retorted. She stood. "I have to go home." Kagome announced. It was starting to get dark, and she'd bet anything it was almost dinner.

"Bye, Kagome!" The other three girls cried in unison.

"Bye!" She waved at them. Kagome climbed the path that lead to the shortcut. She made her way home slowly. Kagome opened her door.

"Kago!" Kagome's five year old brother shrieked.

"Hi, Souta!" Kagome gave her little brother a hug, and skipped down the hall. She sat at the table. Kagome's cheeks were red from the colder air, and she placed her warm hands on them.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Her mother announced.

"Great, I'm starving." Kagome agreed, and jumped off her chair. She went to play with Souta until dinner.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mmmmm, this is great mom!" Souta exclaimed.

"Thank you, I haven't made sushi in a while." Kagome's mother smiled happily. Kagome wolfed down her dinner without saying a word. When she was done, she left her seat.

"I'm off to bed." She yawned, and waved goodnight to her mother and brother. Kagome stumbled up the stairs, and pushed open the door to her room. She fell into her nice clean bed, and immediately fell asleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Inuyasha shut his alarm clock off. He groaned. Time to go to school already. Inuyasha combed his silver hair, and found some clean clothes. He threw on some red socks, and grabbed his bag. As he came down the stairs, he could hear his brother laughing. The girl from last night was also there, and she had an amused look on her face.

"Your lunch is on the table." Sesshomaru pointed to the table. Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru never made him lunch before. Could it be because of this girl? Man, Inuyasha wished she was around all of the time.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha grabbed the brown bag, and flitted out the door, into the foggy morning. The sky was dark, and it looked as though it was about to rain. Inuyasha walked calmly down the sidewalk.

"Hi, don't I know you?" A female voice came from behind him. Inuyasha turned around. It was the girl from the park the day before.

"Hi." Inuyasha murmured.

"Oh my gosh, have you heard about what's happening lately?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha intently.

"No, what's going on?" Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, there is this van, and it comes and takes children away. Only special children. They all have something in common, but my mom turned the TV off before I could hear the rest. They take them somewhere, for some reason, and they don't come back!" Kagome whispered, and glanced around, expecting to see a van come up to them.

"So, you know that new assignment we're getting today?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, changing her tune. (A/N a metaphor meaning she changed her mood.)

"Yeah, what about it?" He replied back.

"Have you gotten a partner yet? Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha shifted his gaze to a tree where a squirrel was carrying a bagel in its mouth. (A/N I have actually seen a squirrel with a bagel in its mouth run up a tree. Hilarious!)

"Want to be my partner?" Kagome smiled.

"Sure." Inuyasha smiled back.

"Great!" Kagome and Inuyasha approached the school.

"Kagome!" Eri called from somewhere on the playground.

"See you in class Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she waved goodbye.

The end of chapter 1! Yay! This is a strange story and the most important event hasn't happened. Oh no! lolz well see ya next chapter!


	2. A New Project and A New Neighbour

Hey yo sup! Its Dragizzle Eylizzle 238! Lolz Anyways at the request of Fia, whoever you are, I am making a chapter a songfic. Not this one tho… Sowry! Anyways! Bye!

Kagome swung her bag, and hung it on her chair. She put one of her legs under her desk and slid into her chair.

"Psssst, Kagome." Kagome turned around. Ayumi was giving her a goofy grin.

"What?" Kagome hissed.

"Well, Sarah heard from Jenny who told Susan who heard it from Alice who has a sister in sixth grade who walks kinda funny who said she heard from Katie that you were walking with a boy this morning." Ayumi finished.

"Yeah, but it was no big deal." Kagome started to turn around.

"Well?" Ayumi asked, leaning her head slightly forward.

"Well, what?" Kagomesaid, rolling her eyes.

"Well, who was it?" Ayumi asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled, and turned around.

"That kid from the park? Oh, he's kinda cute." Ayumi said slyly.

"It's not like that ok? He's just my friend!" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Whatever, Kagome!" Her friend said mockingly. Kagome was about to defend herself when the teacher called for attention.

"Ok, so do you all have partners for the assignment? Remember, it can't be anyone who is of the same gender, so find someone you think you can work with, without any interruptions." The class giggled. "Ok, boys, go sit at your partner's desk." Mr. Tamagotchi announced. (A/N Don't ya just love my creativeness?)

Inuyasha was frozen. Was Kagome really serious about being his partner? She was one of the more popular people and she probably was already partners with one of the "Thunder Brothers". (A/N again, my creativeness makes me cry with joy!) The Thunder Brothers were a gang of guys with members in all grades. They were not so much of a gang as they were a "social club". These kids grew up in the rich part of town, what did you expect? They were all hot, popular guys who wore the right brands, and lived in three story houses. Koga was the Thunder Brother in their class, and he was probably going to ask Kagome, and Inuyasha would be partner-less.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, and was surprised to see her waving him over. He stood up and pushed in his chair, and walked across the class.

"So, Inuyasha, this is a science project, what are we going to do?" Kagome looked at him with huge brown eyes.

"Umm…. How about roller coasters?" Inuyasha had been to tons of amusement parks, and he loved roller coasters. He didn't know exactly how they worked, and he wanted to find out.

"Oh that's a great idea! I heard some people were going to do boring stuff, but this will get us an A for sure!" She smiled happily, and took out her notebook. Kagome wrote Roller Coasters in the middle of the page in pink ink, and drew a blue cloud around it.

"So, what do we know about roller coasters?" Kagome tapped her pen on her desk.

"They go fast!" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome looked at him to see if he was serious, and began to laugh.

"You're right, it's stupid." Inuyasha looked away.

"No Inuyasha, this is brainstorming, nothing is stupid or wrong." Kagome smiled, and wrote "fast" down and drew a line connecting it to the cloud.

"They have wheels, and carts." Kagome wrote down as well. The pair continued brainstorming ideas, with Kagome writing it down in nice neat writing. She flipped to a new page, and began to take down all of the requirements for the project the teacher had just recently written on the board.

"It's due next Monday." Inuyasha pointed out. "It's already Thursday." He sighed. How were they going to finish in time? Sure, he had a computer, but how could they create a whole project in a weekend?

"You can come over tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday. We should be done by then." Kagome offered.

"Umm…. I dunno…" Inuyasha was nervous about being in Kagome's house. She probably had a nice home, and great, loving parents. Inuyasha imagined her to be the kind of person who lived in the house beside his. He lived in a nice neighbourhood, and most of the people were the kind who had full time, high paying jobs, and a great family. He was surprised about where he lived actually, but his parents didn't just leave him and his brother penniless.

"Will your mom and dad mind?" He asked.

"My mom won't mind. She's pretty easy going." She brightened. "Are you allowed to come over?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, my brother doesn't really care about me." Inuyasha said.

"He doesn't? Well what about your parents?" Kagome leaned forward, engrossed by the conversation.

"Yeah, they'll say its ok." Inuyasha lied.

"I'll see if you can stay for dinner, ok?" Kagome chirped, and she patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"I don't want to be a burden." He waved his hands in the air.

"If you didn't want to, you should have just said so." She pouted, and suddenly became very interested in her pen,

"Sorry, I do! I'll come over." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome jumped a little in her chair, and started to write out two schedules.

"Here, take this." Kagome shoved the paper under his nose. "This is what we will work on each night, and like I said, we should be done on Saturday." Kagome pointed out the different parts of the project, and what was to be done each night. Inuyasha nodded. It seemed simple enough. Just then the lunch bell rang.

"Kagome come sit with us!" Yuki cried, and waved her friend over.

"Just a sec! See you tonight, Inuyasha!" Kagome waved, and took her chair over to Yuki's desk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The last bell rang, and the students filed out of the classroom, and into the hall.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" Koga called. Kagome stopped abruptly, and turned around.

"What do you want?" Kagome said. her voice cold as ice.

"Geez, calm down! I was just wondering if maybe sometime you'd like to go out? How's Saturday?" Koga started.

"No thanks!" Kagome sniffed.

"It's your loss." Koga gave her a dismissive look, and walked away.

"Kagome, did you just turn down Koga?" Yuki appeared behind her friend, scaring her a little bit.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome shot her friend a glare.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know!" Yuki cried, and stalked away. Kagome turned on her heel, and left the building, and started storming down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed, running as fast as he could to catch up with the girl.

"Oh, hi!" Kagome turned around. "What's up?" She asked.

"Ummm nothing really, but…uh…" Inuyasha fidgeted.

"What is it?" Kagome said, peering at the hanyou.

"I don't have your address." He looked up, smiling weakly.

"Oh, sorry! Ok, well how 'bout I show you where I live, ok?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok." The pair started walking down the street, chatting quietly. Inuyasha looked around for a while, noticing Kagome was walking the same way as he was supposed to be going. Duh, he thought to himself. They had walked together to school this morning. Inuyasha shook his head, and notice Kagome had stopped.

"Ok, this is my house!" Kagome pointed to a white house with blue shutters. Inuyasha looked up at the house. He could've sworn this was the house that…

"That's my house!" Inuyasha pointed across the street as his own house which was pale green with pale yellow shutters, and a red door. Kagome's mouth was gaping, and she began to jump up and down and scream. Man, girls are weird, Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh! This is great! I never noticed that you lived right across the road from me! I guess you only notice who lives next door, but never across the road." Kagome grabbed his hand and tried to make him jump as well.

"Let go!" Inuyasha cried, laughing.

RRRRRRRRRR

"Boss, we found a new kid." A man with an eye patch growled.

"Excellent!" The 'boss' swiveled in his chair, a gleam of a smirk on his scarred face.

"He's real special too! He's a hanyou." The first man breathed the last word as if he said it louder it might break.

"A hanyou eh? Interesting, very interesting."

Well there ends chapter 2! I was so saddened by the lack of reviews, but hey! I don't write for reviews! So I guess that's why this chapter even exists! Lolz! Laterz!


	3. The Least of Our Worries

Hey everyone! It's my new chapter and I believe it's the third! Yay! Anyways read ma new fic, Good Girl! I love it! Lolz anyways don't forget to review.

_Ding Dong! _ Kagome ran down her two flights of stairs in a heart beat. She smoothed her hair, and straightened her shirt. Kagome, still huffing from her…exercise opened the door to reveal the shy boy with silver hair.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted. Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to come in, and he stiffly walked into the room. He looked around at the nice carpet, and the many vases of flowers that stood on the tables.

"Nice place." Inuyasha remarked, fingering a weird sort of tapestry on the wall.

"Thanks. My aunt in Africa gave that to me for my birthday." Kagome explained.

"It was your birthday?" Inuyasha asked politely.

"Yep, just a month ago." Kagome replied proudly. "But anyways, dinner is almost ready. My mom made dumplings and rice. I hope that's ok." Kagome lifted her eyebrows worriedly.

"Yeah, that's just fine." Inuyasha's stomach rumbled. He was getting very hungry.

"Hello, is this your new friend?" Kagome's mother poked her head into the room, scaring Inuyasha.

"Ummm…. Yeah. Mom, this is Inuyasha." Kagome pointed from her mother to Inuyasha, and back again.

"Very nice to meet you." Kagome's mother smiled. She loved polite little boys.

"Likewise. Dinner is actually ready. Want to come eat?" Both of the kids nodded, and Kagome led the way to the kitchen. Inuyasha sat in a brown chair with nice red upholstering. He sat down in front of his plate, and picked up his chopsticks. They were a nice sandy colour with red and green characters on the top. It read "Good health, good food." Inuyasha chuckled, and set them back down. Kagome's mother plopped a large helping of dumplings on his plate. The smell reached his nostrils, and he closed his eyes.

"Dwo you have a wead on 'im?" A gruff voice asked, a cigar planted firmly between his teeth.

"I did… The signal has gone out." A squeaky voice replied. It sounded like it belonged to a zitty, nerdy, teenage boy, whose voice hadn't seemed to deepen yet. (No offense to those who are nerdy and zitty! I have a little acne, gross I know, but like look whos talking eh?)

"Whaddya mean?" The first man slammed his fist on the table.

"It's like he disappeared." The boy replied, his voice shaking.

"Listen, boy. We paying you's good money, and we expect the job to be done! Understand?" The gruff voice threatened.

"Ye-Yessir! He can't stay in the house forever. He has to come out sometime." The young teen reasoned.

"Make sure he does, or you'll be having to pay back all the money we gives ya, and I have a feeling you will be unable to do 'dat." The first man lit another cigar as his last one burned out, and he took a puff. The teenager coughed, and typed some things into the computer.

"It keeps saying "Error: supernatural intrusion" What the hell does that mean?" The teenager used the word hell kind of awkwardly, trying to seem tough.

"You're the computer nerd, you figure it out." The older man pushed his shoulder, and left him to figure out the problem.

IIIIIII

"So, you're a half demon?" Souta munched happily on his dumplings.

"Souta! Don't be rude!" His mother scolded.

"No, it's ok. Yeah, I am." Inuyasha nodded. He pointed to his soft, fuzzy ears, indicating he wasn't human.

"Umm Inuyasha, do you want to get to work?" Kagome asked, picking up her plate, and tucking in her chair.

"Oh, sure." Inuyasha stood, and grabbed his plate. He followed Kagome to the garbage and scraped it off.

"Ok, my room is upstairs." Kagome pointed up to the ceiling.

"Leave your door open!" Kagome's mom declared. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances.

"Ok, mom!" Kagome laughed nervously, and turned to Inuyasha whose face was now pink.

"Pink is a good colour for you." Kagome teased, placing her hand on her hip, and leaning back. She grabbed his hand. "Coming?" Inuyasha blushed, turning red.

"Yeah." He followed her upstairs, and Kagome sat on a green computer chair, and switched on a slim, black, laptop. Inuyasha looked around Kagome's room. It was pink, with a flower border, and a pink bed. The curtains were pink, and were littered with small, metal butterflies. The desk was different however. It was a wood laminate, the kind you would find at Business Depot, and many books and teen magazines were neatly squared away in the shelves above.

"Ok." Kagome muttered as she moved her mouse towards the "Start" button. The desktop featured a picture of a smiling guy. He looked about twenty eight, and he donned a black bucket hat.

"Girls." Inuyasha murmured under his breath.

"What?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Nothing. Never mind." Inuyasha looked at the floor.

"Ok, so, I hope you don't mind but I got some sites for our project. Like for research. Ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Inuyasha pulled up another chair nearby. The pair spent nearly an hour pouring over the websites. Inuyasha finally glanced up at the clock.

"Oh, shoot! I have to go." Inuyasha stood, and headed for the door. "Bye, Kagome! Thanks for having me over!"

"Bye, Inuyasha! See you later!" Kagome closed the internet browser, and followed Inuyasha downstairs and to the door. "Thank you for coming over. Our project should be done pretty soon." Kagome smiled a little, and looked at her feet.

Inuyasha observed her for a moment. Kagome, he realized, was kind of pretty. His eyes widened with horror. He felt like smacking himself in the head. Girls aren't pretty! They carry germs, and play with dolls! It only gets worse when they're older, he thought. They shop, and innocent guys, like him, get stuck with the bags, and the ever present question 'Does this make me look fat?' Inuyasha had to leave before he was brain washed. He reached for the knob on the door.

"See you at school, Kagome." He inched towards the door, and pulled it open. He then turned, and fled outside. Kagome shook her head.

"Boys!" She muttered, and closed the door. She peered out the window, and saw a man walk up to Inuyasha.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha landed on Kagome's lawn, glad to be out of her house. He was safe, for now. What about the other days he had to spend with her? He was doomed.

Suddenly, he felt large arms grab him around his middle, and he was lifted into the air. He couldn't tell who it was that had picked him up, but he must have been a very large man, because the arms around Inuyasha's middle were the size of fire hydrants.

"Put me down!" Inuyasha began to struggle and squirm, but to no avail. He was carried over to a black van, and was shoved inside.

The inside of the van was dark from the lack of windows, and it was filled with equipment. Computer equipment, to be exact. A small scrawny boy was sitting in a chair in the middle of it all. The driver's door opened and the large man who had snatched him sat in the seat. He started the ignition, and the van started to drive away.

"Where are you taking me?" Inuyasha cried.

"Shut up!" The large man said in the front seat. "You'll find out." Inuyasha couldn't see his face, but he knew the man was smirking.

"Someone will come looking for me." Inuyasha said.

"You and I both know that's a lie." The big man said. Inuyasha did not respond. It was true, no one cared about him, and his brother sure as heck wasn't the type to file a police report.

IIIIIIIIII

Kagome started to scream as her friend was lifted and shoved inside a large black van.

"What's the problem Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"Some guy… he just… Inuyasha… black van…" Kagome fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh dear." Her mother's brow knitted.

Well that's the end of chapter 3! It is long awaited, but I had some trouble, and I'm really busy with school and what-not! Well review, and remember, I update!lolz Also, watch for an update for AT your Service!


End file.
